Harou: Soul of a Jinchuuriki
by NerdPrincess101
Summary: I'm not finished. Even as I sit here, bleeding out the life you worked so hard to give me, I'm not finished. I won't be until I see you gasp out your last breath. That's what you deserve for taking away my life before I ever got to live. REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea I've been working on. I have a few more chapters written, but I'm not posting them yet. It focuses mainly on two OCs of mine. I can't decide yet what pairings. You guys can vote based on the chapters that I put up.**

**Harou: Rena-chan does not own Naruto. She does own me, the general plot, and the other three OCs that do not appear in this chapter. She owns the Land of the Soul, Maborashimura, the Gensoukage, and everything surrounding the Land of the Soul.**

**Me: The demons I use are not mine. They are from the tailed beasts. I refuse to use the Akatsuki as jinchuuriki so don't ask me to use them as a jinchuuriki. Feel free to make an OC for this story. It does not have to be a jinchuuriki, but if it is you can't use the demons Houkou, Nekomata, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Isonade, or Kaku. If you want translations ask in a review. If you want an OC ask in a review or PM me. Well, here's the story.**

_Don't look away yet. I'm not finished. Even as I sit here, bleeding out the life _you_ worked so hard to give me, I'm not finished. I won't be until I see you gasp out your last breath. That's what you deserve for taking away my life before I ever got to live._

**Chapter 1**

Houkou had hidden himself inside a tree on the island after he had lost to Kyuubi. He had gone into a deep slumber for many years. Now, on the day that a certain infant was born, he had awaked once again. He had a plan. He attacked a village in the forgotten Land of the Soul. It was the Village Hidden in the Mind, commonly known as Maborashimura. The Land of the Soul had been forgotten to the world long ago and had developed separately. Maborashimura was famous in the Land of Soul for its illusion jutsu. Nobody would notice if one ninja had a special talent for the art. It was perfect for the demon of illusion. So, Houkou allowed himself to be sealed inside a premature infant. Thus, his plan was set into motion.

In the house of the Tsukino clan, the father, who was the Gensoukage, had just collapsed from sacrificing his life to seal the Gobi away inside of his only daughter. The infant's mother, Tsukino Konami, cried as she clutched the child to her chest.

"Harou-chan," Konami said in between the sobs that shook her body. "Please my dear daughter; continue living for your father. Harou-chan!"

The infant responded by crying and pulling at her mother's kimono, signifying that she was hungry. Konami smiled weakly at Tsukino Harou, who had become her very reason to live.

"Tsukino-san," a dark haired man said quietly. "I-I'll watch over the girl when she starts her ninja training." It was automatically assumed that the girl would be a ninja. That assumption proved to be correct in the later years.

Konami smiled weakly at the man, brown eyes sad. "Arigatou, Akito-san," she whispered. "Arigatou."

"Should we keep this to ourselves?" the Gensoukage's assistant asked.

"That's impossible, considering everybody saw Kaname-kun seal Houkou inside Harou-chan," Konami said quietly. "I wish for her to know, also. I wouldn't very much like something so important to be kept from her. That way, if the seal were to ever break, she would know what is going on. It's not an easy life, being a jinchuuriki. I would imagine that as soon as people found out they would hate you no matter what. She should know why."

"Very well," the brunette man accepted the mother's wishes.

_Seven years later-_

Harou stared at her mother's dead body, throat slit open by the pocket knife one of the drunk men had. She looked up at the thugs, only knowing that they had killed her mother- and if she didn't get out of this town, they would kill her too.

"Beat it, you monster!" a drunk man yelled. She looked down, tears leaking down her face. Then, she heard thumps and grunts. Her head snapped up. "What the hell, man?"

It was Akito-sensei. She only cried harder as she saw the dark haired man who had helped raise her fight to protect her.

"How dare you?" Akito yelled as he held two drunken men up by their shirts. "Do you have any idea who this little girl is? Who the woman you _killed was_? That's the fifth Gensoukage's wife and daughter, you worthless filth! The fourth Gensoukage _will_ know about this! You might very well be executed if the old man is thinking straight!"

He gave them another good beating then tied the five of them to a lamp post. He grabbed the little girl who was now full out sobbing in a tight hug. After a few moments he pulled her back and looked into her eyes solemnly.

"Harou-chan," he said seriously. "I need to take the body to the Gensoukage. Maybe I can talk to him about adopting you. Would you like that?"

The jinchuuriki girl nodded, wiping at her eyes with her fists. "Hai," she said in a watery voice.

Akito picked up the body and walked with Harou beside him to the Gensoukage's office. Inside, the white haired man looked up, tired eyes drooping. They snapped open wide as he saw the body of the fifth Gensoukage's wife in Akito's arms.

"A bunch of drunken men jumped them when they were going on a late night shopping trip," Akito explained. "You were right to have me follow them incase anything were to happen. I tied the bakas to a lamp post. I'll let you decide the punishment."

The fourth Gensoukage looked at Konami's body, sadness consuming his once lighthearted, joking eyes. "Hai," he said quietly. "I suppose they should be executed. Take the body to the infirmary."

"Hai," Akito said tensely. "Also, I'd like to adopt Harou-chan, if that's okay with you."

"Hai, hai, of course," he says quickly. "We'll get the paperwork sorted out tomorrow."

"Arigatou, Gensoukage-sama."

**Me: Okay, that's the first chapter. I'm in the middle of rewriting the next few, so don't expect them just yet. My first Naruto Fanfic. I hope you like this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, so far I have no reviews on the story, but you can't expect everybody to jump at a story when they see it, right?**

**Akiye: -sigh- I knew this would happen.**

**Me: Hey, don't complain! Somebody has to read it eventually…**

**Harou: I'm not in this chapter?**

**Me: Nope, sorry! I put the disclaimer in the last chapter and I see no point in putting it in the story twice. So, here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2**

"Imai Akiye," a woman whispered to her friend at the other side of the table. "That's the child's name. The ten-year-old genin clenched her fists as she heard this clearly. Her jade green eyes glared intensely at her miso soup. "That's the girl. The jinchuuriki of Nekomata."

A ball hit her foot, so she bent down to pick it up. A little boy ran over to retrieve it. As soon as it was in his hands, his mother pulled him away.

"Honey, that girl is very bad," she heard the mother scold quietly. "Don't go near her again."

The girl felt her black hair being tugged on and looked to her sister in annoyance. "Hai, Akari?" she inquired.

"Onee-chan, why does everybody hate us?" the five-year-old asked. Akiye flinched as she said that.

"They hate me, not you," she responded tensely.

"Demo-!" she cut herself off as she gobbled down more of her ramen. "Why?" she asked again.

"Because of the secret I told you," Akiye said in a serious voice to try and send her younger sister the message to be quiet.

"But kitties are cute!" the little girl complained, not understanding.

"Just leave it be, Akari," Akiye snapped. The girl pouted, but obeyed.

_Gomenasai, Akari_, Akiye thought to herself. _They treat you so badly because I am your Onee-chan. I would leave so you could live a normal life if that was an option, but if I leave nobody could raise you. Gomenasai._

It was true. Their parents had died shortly after Akari was born, leaving Akiye to raise her. Akiye was all the girl had left. Nobody else would take her in, just because she shared the same blood as a jinchuuriki. _Nobody_ liked a jinchuuriki.

**Alright. This was really short. Sorry, I'm not that good at beginnings and Akiye is a type of character that I find it hard to write from their view because of their personality. Review please! I can't be picky about reviews since I have the anonymous reviews turned off…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I got two reviews from the same person and this story was added to somebody's favorites. Yay!**

**Harou: Yay!**

**Akiye: Woo-hoo.**

**Me: Thanks Abdul! People who are reading this, check out his story. It's an epic crossover between three awesome animes/mangas: Naruto, Soul Eater, and Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Harou: On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Harou lay in the bed Akito had gotten for her, holding picture of her mother silently. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at something unseen to others, a distant memory. She was different. She had a demon inside of her. "Houkou the Gobi" was what her mother had called it. "Jinchuuriki" was what she had called people like Harou. The red-head blinked a few times before making a decision. She would look inside herself and ask Houkou the Gobi to leave.

The girl closed her eyes tightly, focusing as much as she could. Then, she was in on a hill. The sun was hidden behind clouds laced with gold. In the middle of the hill sat a large, ancient tree. The branches and leaves spread out tall and wide across the sky, making a large shaded area. Curled up against the tree was a white wolf-like creature. It's face was gray, an odd marking much like the one on her thigh went in between its eyes and around it's left one. Each tail was tipped with a color. One was red, one blue, green, yellow, and brown. Its eyes were closed as if it were napping. Harou walked up to it.

"Are you Houkou the Gobi?" she asked the sleeping canine. It opened one yellow eye much like her own.

"Hai," he said, yawning. "You must be Tsukino Harou, my host. A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure, though I didn't expect it so soon." Harou glared at him.

"Well, I want you to get out," she pointed to the direction of where she had appeared. "People killed Mama because of you, so get out right now!" She ended in a yell as her anger and sadness built up.

He just chuckled. "Iie," he replies in amusement. "I like it here."

She gasps in anger and tries to make an argument. "Demo-! It's my body so you have to get out if I tell you to!" She crosses her arms over the duck pajamas she wore.

"Gomenasai, but even if I wanted to I couldn't," Houkou told her. "You see this?" he flicks the blue-tipped tail to the mark on his face. "It's a seal. I'm locked inside here until it's broken."

"Then I'll break it!" Harou declares, starting to throw pebbles at the canine.

"Cut that out!" he bites out in annoyance. "If I'm let out your whole village will die! Do you want that?"

Harou freezes, tears coming to her eyes. "Iie," she whimpers.

"Good," Houkou says grudgingly. "You wouldn't be a very good ninja if you did."

"How did you know I'm training to be a ninja?" the young girl demanded.

"I'm inside you, baka!" the canine snaps. "Now leave me be!"

She huffs and runs off the way she came, disappearing as a light consumes her, taking her back to reality. Her eyes snap open and she grinds her teeth together.

"Baka Houkou!" she spits out quietly before finally falling asleep.

**Another short one. I promise they will get longer and better. Hopefully.**


End file.
